Skyward Love
by harpernaja
Summary: Link broke Zelda's heart, but they want each other back. When Zelda's father forces an engagement wedding to her, will her and Link find happiness? ZELINK ALL DA WAY! Btw theres LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Saya-Chan: I have so many In-progresses XD**

**Navi: Really now?**

**Saya-Chan: Yup! Impa disclaimer!**

**Impa: Saya doesn't own The Legend of Zelda and part of this story is also by Megami-Sama88**

The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword.

Link was lying on his bed with his arm over his face. "Zelda.." He whispered. He and Zelda broke up 3 days ago. It wasn't her fault, it was his.

3 days earlier Link woke up next to a sleeping naked Zelda. He smiled and kissed her cheek. He got up and changed into his tunic.

Zelda woke up with a blush. Sure they made love before but this time it felt different. She stood up without putting on clothes. She snuck up behind Link and wrapped her arms around his waist. He jumped a little and looked back with a blush. There stood his beautiful naked Princess.

"Oh my goddesses you scared me." He said turning around to face her.

She stood there hugging him and she looked up giggling. "Sorry Link!" She said kissing him.

He blushed and kissed her back. She moaned as Link rubbed her back. Link lifted her up and carried her to his bed without breaking the kiss. He set her down and crawled on top of her.

She pulls back for a second. "I love you Link.." She said kissing him.

Link's breath hitched his throat. "Princess.." He said kissing her.

He knew it was wrong, he knew she deserved better. After all he took her innocence before she was married. She stated she didn't love any other men but her love only contained Link's. He pulled back just as Zelda started to take off her nightgown.

"P-Princess w-we.." He started.

He couldn't bear to see her face after what he was about to say.

She cocked her head to the side. "What is it Link?" She asked stroking his broad shoulders.

"Princess...I think..I-I think we should never do this again.." Link said as he pulled away from her.

Just as he expected, Zelda's heart broke. She sat up quickly. "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked.

He didn't answer. "Link by the power of the triforce I order you to tell me!" She ordered her heart breaking even more.

He sighed and his blue eyes met hers. "Princess..you..you deserve better.." He said standing up.

Her face clearly told what she was thinking. "L-Link? Why? WHY?" She choked out.

He couldn't stand hearing her about to cry. "It's..It's just..I took your innocence..I made you mine before your future husband could..if anyone found out what we're doing, they will ill your name and I can't just let that happen." Link said standing up.

Zelda hurried and jumped on him. "Please Link! Please don't do this!" She cried hugging him tight.

He sighed. Sure he wanted her. She was the only thing that kept him fighting. She was his precious jewel that he'd do anything for, but he couldn't let her throw her life away.

"Zelda! We can't do this anymore!" He shouted.

Zelda hiccuped and she looked at him. "B-But L-" She was cut off.

"No Zelda! Think about what you would do if when you got married and your husband finds out you were already defiled!" Link said gripping her shoulders.

Tears pool down her face. "Link..I don't..I don't want this! I don't want it to end!" She sobbed standing up and running out the door as Sheik.

Link sighed and plopped onto his bed.

That was 3 days ago. Zelda was now hugging her pillow. She understood where Link was coming from, but she couldn't accept it.

"Zelda darling!" Her father said knocking on her door.

She gasped and she hurried and wiped her face clean from tears. "Yes father?" She asked opening the door.

He was standing there all giddy. "I want to talk to you about something m'dear!" He said happily.

She nodded and followed him down to his meeting room.

There she saw Impa, one of her many guardians. "Princess." She greeted bowing.

Zelda nodded at her. Impa knew of Link and Zelda's relationship. She found out by following Zelda and came to find her run home crying. It was then she told Impa of her and Link's relationship. Even the most darkest part. Impa noticed she had been crying.

"M'lady is something wrong?" She asked.

Zelda shook her head. "N-No. N-Nothing at all!" She lied trying to sound peppy.

Impa peered at her then she gave her attention to the king who had already begun talking.

"Zelda my dear, I need to tell you something." King said.

She looked up. "Yes father?" She asked.

He grinned. "Tomorrow we are throwing an engagement ball!" He said cheerily.

She looked at him dumbly and Impa also had the slightest hint of shock. "Wh-what?! Why?" She asked bititng her lip. Impa felt sorry for the princess, for she already had one love.

"Well one of my advisors talked to me and noticed that you're turning 19 within the next moon. We need you to wed and rule the throne." He said.

She felt her life go down the drain of despair. "B-But father I-" She was cut off.

"No buts! The kingdom needs a strong healthy man to rule over Hyrule." He said sternly.

Zelda on the inside was crying. She couldn't show her tears for it would shame the family name. "Father..I understand.." She said as she turned to leave the king called to her.

"M'dear. Your dear friend and also the hero of time, Link will be joining as an honored guest." He said dismissing her.

Zelda didn't wait any longer and she let her tears flow. "Oh Link!" She sobbed.

Impa bent down to the poor girl. "Oh child we'll think of something." She said helping the princess up.

"Impa, I love him so so much. But he..but he broke my heart!" She cried hugging Impa.

Impa sighed. "My dear Zelda, he was only doing whats best for you." Impa stated.

"I know but I don't want to marry someone I don't love!" She sobbed steadying her breath.

Impa sighed and led the girl to her room.

Link on the other hand was now feeding Epona. "Are you Link?" A man asked.

Link turned and nodded. "Yes?" He replied puzzled.

"Finally! Your house is in the middle of no where! For you." The man said heartily handing Link an invitation.

Link laughed. "Yea sorry about that." He said sheepishly. The messenger rode away to Castle town.

Link opened the letter and his eyes opened wide as he read. "Z-Zelda.." He whispered falling to his knees.

The next day Zelda was greeting guests as they walked in. Each guest would be staying for three days and nights. Zelda greeted everyone with respect. The person she wanted yet not wanted to be there had yet to show up. She was getting anxious. 'Please come..' She thought.

Suddenly a blonde Hylian strolled up to the gate. "Princess." He said kneeling.

"Link, the hero of time." She said curtsying.

"Shall we go in?" He asked holding out his hand.

She thought warily. "Link?" She asked.

He looked at her. "Hm?" He hummed.

She sighed. "Why did you come anyway?" She asked averting her eyes.

He sighed. "I wanted to see who'll be the one to take my jewel's hand in marriage." He said.

She looked at him. "Oh." Was all she said.

"Link m'boy!" King said shaking his hand.

"G'day m'lord." Link said bowing.

"No need for formality. After all you saved my darling girl!" He said looking at Zelda.

She closed her eyes. 'Link..please you'll make this harder!' She thought gripping her hand.

Link looked over at her. "Um if you'll excuse me I'll be entertaining guests." She said letting go of Link. They looked after her.

Link sighed. 'Zelda.' He thought.

"Say Link?" King asked.

"Yes?" Link asked.

"Would you be Zelda's guard tonight?" King asked.

Link nodded. "Of course. It'd be an honor." He said bowing.

Zelda was walking around until someone poked her shoulder. "Oh sorry if I'm being rude but I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Prince Edward of Rivenwood. I'm also one of your suitors." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

She smiled prettily. "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Its a pleasure." She said courtsying for the hundreth time.

He smiled. "Please the pleasure is mine." He said smiling.

She liked his smile but it was no match for how much she loved Link's smile, his touch, his smell, pretty much his everything.

Link was watching from afar until two girls wandered up to him. "So you must be Link. I'm Lady Tina and this is Lady Amelia." Tina said giggling.

Amelia grinned. Link put on a forced smile. "That I am, its a pleasure." He said bowing.

Zelda looked over and noticed Link talking to two girls. She felt a pang of jealousy.

Edward noticed her uncomfort. "Are you alright miss?" He asked.

She quickly looked away. "Oh yes just tired!" She lied.

He smiled. "As am I. You should rest." He said.

She nodded. "That I will, after the speech." She said walking away.

"So Link, I heard you saved miss princess over there." Amelia said.

He nodded. "Of course I did, she's like a precious jewel you need to keep safe." Link said.

'He has fond feelings for her.' She noted. "Oh I see, do you admire her?" She asked.

He looked at her. "Oh um I think everyone does." He said.

She smiled prettily. "Thats not what I'm asking. I'm asking if you love her?" She said.

He blushed pink. "O-oh u-um..in my own way I guess. But not like that. After all she's getting married." Link said not noticing his mistake.

Zelda overheard what Link said. 'Wh-what?' She wondered feeling tears about to over flow.

Link turned back and gasped. Zelda had heard. And he had hurt her worse. "Oh hello Princess." He said bowing.

Amelia smirked and grabbed Link's arm. Zelda felt jealousy pool in her. "O-oh h-hi.." She stammered.

"Hey Linky poo! Wanna get..*whisper whisper*" Amelia whispered in his ear the rest.

Link blushed. "Um no sorry." He said.

Zelda saw what she was doing. "Oh how stupid of me, I must be interrupting your conversation." Zelda said.

Amelia smirked. "Yes you were. Me and Link here, were talking about romantic stuff. Surely you don't mind leaving?" She said darkly.

Link's puzzled face showed that he had no idea what was going on.

"O-Oh..sure.." Zelda apologized walking away.

"Hey wait! Zelda!" Link called. But it was too late. She disappeared into the crowd.

"What the hell Amelia?!" He asked angrily.

"Oh come on Link, you need to get over her!" Amelia replied.

Link scoffed. "Get over what?!" He asked.

She grinned sexily. "Over her, its her or me." She whispered seductively.

He gulped but recovered. "Sorry Amelia but I'm afraid you're too unlady like." He said shoving her off.

Zelda walked over to the table. Her father was making a speech. "Ladies and Lords." He started. "As you know, Princess Zelda needs a husband to help rule over Hyrule." He said.

Zelda inwardly groaned as people looked at her. "She will need a man thats strong, 'Link..' someone thats smart, 'Link.' someone who loves her dearly, 'Link!' and finally someone who will be willing to give everything up for her. 'I SAID LINK DAMMIT!'" Zelda thought through her fathers speech. "At the end of the three days you are here, Princess Zelda shall proclaim whom she will marry. May the best Lord or Prince win!" The king finished.

Zelda weasled her way out of every dance that was offered to her.

Link walked up to her. "Shall we dance?" He asked holding his hand out.

She scoffed but took his hand anyway. "Why do you keep interrupting?" She asked coldly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She glared. "You know perfectly well, why do you keep coming to me after you hurt me?" She asked acidly.

He grinned. "Oh well Princess, I told you before. And it also seems you're rejecting every guy here." He said.

She sighed. "Because none of them actually like me, they all would treat me like an object after we got married." Zelda said.

Link nodded. "Oh. I see." He said thoughtfully.

She sighed. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing.." She lied.

Prince Edward, Lord Samuel, Prince John, and Lord Timothy all glare at the commoner who was dancing with their _prize_. "Why won't she dance with us but she'll dance with him?" Lord Samuel asked annoyed.

They hear a laugh. "Oh young Lords and Princes. That is her best friend and savior." King said appearing beside them.

"Savior?" Prince Edward asked.

King nodded. "Oh yes, there was a time when Link saved all of Hyrule, and saved my daughter from the evil Ganondorf." King replied.

Prince Edward nodded and a thought occured. "Um m'lord? But do you think its possible that they're in love?" He asked.

King almost laughed. "Ahhh I've suspected a connection, but don't worry. She will abide to her duties. Even if that means giving up Link." He said.

Link and Zelda danced all around until Tina came up. "Oh Link!" She called running to him.

"Oh um hi?" He said.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "C'mon lets go eat!" She said.

Zelda's heart now fell into a dark tunnel of despair and pain. Link looked over and saw Zelda trying to hold in her saddness. "No I um-" He started.

"Its fine, go." Zelda said walking away.

It was now the evening and Zelda walked to her chambers. She thought of all the events occuring around Link. "Link.." She whispered tears falling. She closed the door. She sighed as she got undressed to get in the tub, it was filled so she turned it off. She was about to get in when she heard a knock. She groaned and put on a long baby blue silk robe.

She opened the door and to her surprise it was Link. "L-Link?" She asked.

He stepped up to her. "Yea..I wanted to talk to you." He said.

She led him in and she locked the door. "Hey why'd y-" He was cut off when Zelda kissed him.

She continued their kiss. "What are you doing?!" Link asked before being kissed again.

She pulled back. "I've been waiting too long. I'm tired of it!" She said kissing him again more passionately.

He sighed but he kissed her back. God how much he missed this. How much he missed her touch. Her kisses. She jumped up and wrapped her slender legs around him. He placed his hands beneath her to hold her up. She moaned as Link licked her lips. She complied and opened her mouth for him to enter. He moved his tounge in and explored every corner. He sucked on Zelda's tounge which made her moan softly. He pulled back making Zelda whimper in protest. The saliva strings connected their mouths.

"Link.." She breathed a light pink tinted her cheeks.

He grinned goofily and she smiled loving his grin. He carried her to the bed and set her down with him getting ontop of her, placing his forearms on each side of her to support him. "Zelda, I love you." He said kissing her deeply.

She loved him, his feeling. She pulled back. "I love you too.." She sighed kissing him again.

Link had one hand roam her body. He stopped at the tied piece holding the robe on. He pulled and she now lay naked under him. She blushed but let him continue. He moved his mouth to her neck and began sucking on her pulse. She moaned. He loved hearing her moan. He sucked harder until there was a mark.

"Liiiiink..!" She moaned.

He smirked and began kissing her neck, then her collar bone, and finally in between her breasts.

"OOOooooooh!..." She moaned wrapping her legs around him.

She dug her nails in his messy blonde hair. He stopped kissing and licked his way up to her left nipple. He began sucking. Zelda moaned into the pillow she grabbed to prevent her moans to be heard. She shoved his head harder against her breast. He sucked harder but pulled back and switched to toying with both sides. She sighs in content as Link reached back up and kissed her.

"Enjoying yourself?" He teased.

She blushed. "M-Moree.." She moaned grinding her already dripping wet core against his hardened manhood.

He grunts and told her to close her eyes. She obeyed.

He licked her folds making Zelda squeal in pleasure. He continued his attack on her core. He loved her taste. He stuck a finger in her core and she moaned. He stuck in another finger and another until she had three in her. She moaned loudly as he thrusted.

"L-Link!" She moaned grabbing his hand and shoving the fingers deeper. "A-AH!" She moaned cumming hard onto his hand.

He pulled out his hand and licked his fingers. He looked at the panting beauty below him. "Zelda.." He moaned as she grabbed his dick.

She pushed him over so she was ontop. She leaned down and nibbled a little on the head. "A-ah..ohhh Z-Zelda!" He groaned.

She grinned and she lowered herself until he was completely inside her. "AHHHHH!" She moaned out.

She started riding him. He held her hips in place as she bobbed up and down. "Z-Zelda!" He groaned.

He flipped them over. He grabbed her leg and thrusted into her. "LINK! LINK! OH GOD YES!" She moaned so loud that the goddesses could probably hear her.

He pounded in her hard and deep. "Faster..Faster. FASTER LINK!" She moaned.

He thrusted harder. "Ah! Ahh! AHH! OH FILL ME!" She moaned grabbing his dick and helped move him.

"Y-You're so tight!" He groaned.

"LET ME HAVE YOUR KIDS!" She moaned as Link came.

They panted staring in each others eyes. He lay upon Zelda. She held him close. Their bodies stuck together like glue. Sweat beading down their faces.

"Don't leave me.." She whispered tears forming.

He smiled and kissed her tears away. "No problem." He said kissing her again.

She smiles and pulls the blankets up to cover them.

**Saya-Chan: Heheheheh...**

**Impa: Oh god here's her pervy side -_-**

**Saya-Chan: YUP!**

**Megami-Sama88: R&amp;R! On both stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya-Chan: YAY! Fixed my writing!**

**Megami-Sama88: Yay...-_-**

**Saya-Chan: Oh right! Partial credit goes to Megami-Sama88! Read her FF Good Enough! ZELINK!**

**Link: Saya-Chan nor Megami-Sama88 own Legend of Zelda.**

Skyward Love (chapter 2)

Zelda woke up next to Link. She smiled and cuddled up against him. Link felt someone warm cuddle against him so he wrapped his arm around her. Zelda grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Liink.." She said.

Link popped one eye open. "Morning Princess." He replied sleepily.

She giggled. "Hey Link?" She started.

He looked at her. "Yes?" He replied.

She sighed. "What are we going to do?" She asked her lips trembling.

He sighed and hugged her. "Zelda..I don't know.." He said kissing her.

She sighed and kissed him back. He rubbed her back and lowered his hands to her thighs.

"A-ah Link.." She whispered.

He smirked and licked from her lips to her jaw line, to her earlobe. He bit her earlobe and licked it. She muffled her moan in Link's hair. He chuckled and pulled back and kissed her lips. She smiled and kissed back. He grabbed her and flipped her underneath him. She gasped. She reached up and burried her fingers in his hair as he kissed her. She licked his lips. He opened his mouth and she slipped her tounge in his mouth. He grabbed her cheeks and rubbed his tounge against hers. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her.

*knock knock* "Princess Zelda? Are you awake?" A maid asked.

Link and Zelda froze and stared at each other. "Y-Yea? I'm up!" Zelda said.

"Oh can I come in? We need to get you in your dress." The maid said.

"W-Wait a minute!" Zelda said.

Link sighed and stared in Zelda's eyes. She smiled softly and kissed his lips sweetly.

"I'll get ready myself." She said.

"Okay miss." The maid said.

As the maid left Link leaned down and kissed Zelda. Zelda kissed back.

"Link we can't.." She moaned feeling herself heat up.

"Oh yes we can.." Link said licking her neck.

"L-Link..!" Zelda moaned.

He grinned and bit her neck drawing blood, he licked the blood clean and kissed her. Zelda moaned.

"Zelda you are my precious jewel that I will protect with my life." He whispered kissing her jaw line.

Zelda blushed and kissed him passionately. "As do I, my dear hero.." She replied kissing him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Link, take me." She whispered.

He grinned and pulled her up so she was on his lap. She gasped. He turned her around so her back was turned to him. She leaned back and moaned as Link massaged her breasts.

"Liiiink!" She moaned. He laughed and kissed her neck. She blushed. Link let his hands travel from her breasts over her stomach and to her core. She was warm and felt good. Zelda moaned as he rubbed her. Link pulled his hand back and licked them clean from her juices.

Minutes later Zelda was now gripping the bed with a death grip. "L-Link y-you're killing m-me!" She moaned as Link was licking and toying with her core.

He grinned. "But that'd ruin the fun." He said biting her g-spot.

"AH!" She moaned gripping the bed harder. She shoved Link's head farther to her with her knees.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Zelda?" He asked coyly.

She whimpered with anticipation. "Y-Yes? AHHH!" She was interrupted when Link jammed his toungue into her core.

The king was waiting anxiously. "Where is she?" He asked angrily.

Prince Edward walked up. "If you'd like your majesty, I can go fetch her." He offered.

The king nodded. "Of course! Thank you m'boy!" He said shooing him away.

Prince Edward was walking to Zelda's chambers. He was about to enter when he heard noises. Curious he leaned in and listened.

"S-Stop it!" Zelda whined.

Prince Edward frowned. 'What is going on?' He wondered. He knocked on the door. "Princess?" He asked.

"Princess?" A man asked.

Zelda and Link stopped and looked at the door. "Wh-who is it?" She asked.

"It's Prince Edward, your father sent me." He said.

Link groaned and Zelda hit him playfully. "What do you need?" She asked.

"Well um your late for brunch." Prince Edward replied.

Zelda gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry, please do tell father I shall be there after my bath!" Zelda said.

"I shall, oh and when you're done can we talk?" He asked.

"Oh um sure." She said.

As Prince Edward walked away Link groaned hugging Zelda. "Ugh why him?" He mumbled sleepily in Zelda's breasts.

Zelda laughed and kissed his head. "I'm sure I don't know, but would you like to join me?" She asked pointing to the bath shyly.

Link grinned and picked her up bridal style.

Link and Zelda were in the tub. "Hey Link?" She asked rubbing soap on her shoulders as Link rinsed.

"Hm?" He hummed.

She turned and her blonde hair covered her chest as she faced him. She crawled up to him. "We didn't finish what we started.." She said kissing him.

He grinned and Kissed her back.

After a few moments of making out this happened. "LINK!" Zelda squealed in delight.

Link was in her and was thrusting hard. "G-Gah Z-Zelda!" He groaned holding her hips so she won't slide.

Zelda thrusted in rhythym with Link's. She moaned as Link bent down and bit her nipples.

"AHHHOOOOHHH!" She moaned.

Link sat up and bit her neck. He thrusted hard into her. "Faster...harder...LINK!" She moaned as Link sped up.

Link thrusted until she was completely full with him. He felt so wonderful. She came hard onto Link. "OHHHH OHHHH LIIIINKK!" She moaned as she was blinded by a bright light caused by ecstasy.

Link groaned as she came. He thrusted into her one last time and he came filling her with his hot seed.

Zelda approuched her father with Link following close behind. "You needed me?" She asked.

"Zelda where have you been?!" He asked.

"Sorry father, Link was explaining something to me." She replied courtsying.

Her father nodded.

Link noticed Prince Edward glaring at him. "Hello." He said bowing to Prince Edward.

"Don't think about talking to Princess Zelda." He scoffed.

Link glared and walked past him whispering, "I can talk to her as much as I want."

Zelda completed her conversation with her father and walked out into the royal garden. "PRINCESS!" Someone called. Zelda looked over and saw Lord Samuel.

"Oh good morning Lord Samuel." She greeted courtsying.

"Ahaha! My appologizes for being so casual but I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk?" He asked holding out his hand.

She took it. "But of course, and you are forgiven." She replied.

They walked along the pond side. "So my dear Zelda, I was wondering if you'd like me to escort you to tonights ball?" He asked.

She smiled sadly. "Sorry but I'm already being escorted by Link." She said pointing to the hero of time.

"Oh I see.." He replied sadly. "May I ask you of something?" He asked.

She nodded. "Why do you care so much of him?" He asked rather rudely.

She frowned. "Because I'm allowed." She said walking away. But before she completely left she said something, "Because I love him.."

Lord Samuel frowned at her and then he glared at Link.

Zelda walked up to Link and Lady Tina. "Hello Link, Lady Tina." She greeted.

Link smiled. "Oh Princess!" Link greented back. Tina just grunted.

"Hey.." Tina muttered crossing her arms.

Zelda sweatdropped. "So Link I was wondering.." She trailed off. "Would you escort me at the ball?" She asked.

Link grinned. "Of course m'lady.." He replied bowing.

Lady Tina huffed. "But Liiink!" She groaned.

"Sorry Tina, but Princess is more important to me." Link stated smiling at Zelda.

Zelda blushed. The Princes and Lords who are supposedly to be Zelda's suitors, were glaring at Link _and_ Zelda.

"What does she see in a rebel like him?" Lord Timothy seethed.

"_We're_ her suitors." Prince John huffed.

"She won't even look at us when he's around." Lord Samuel muttered.

Prince Edward turned around angrily and stormed away.

"Link are you joining in the games?" Zelda asked hopefully.

He smirked. "Why? You want me too?" He teased.

She pouted. "Wh-why d-do you c-care?" She huffed.

He grinned and whispered something in her ear, "Of course I will Princess.."

Zelda blushed. "Y-You don't n-need too.." She stammered.

He grinned. "Of course I do, if my Princess wants me to participate then I shall." He replied giving her a goofy grin.

She smiled. "But of course!" She giggled.

"Miss Zelda?" Someone asked.

Zelda and Link look over and see Lord Timothy. "Oh hello Lord Timothy." Zelda greeted.

"I am sorry but I'd like to ask you to come with me?" Lord Timothy asked.

Zelda looked at Link and he nodded. "Of course, but can I have a moment?" She asked.

He nodded. "Alright." He asked sounding annoyed.

She turned to Link. "Follow us, please.." She whispered.

Link nodded. "Of course Princess.." He said.

Lord Timothy and Princess Zelda were walking through the gardens. "Want to got to the gazette with me?" Timothy asked.

She looked over to where the gazette was. It was rather far from everyone but none the less, she accepted. "Sure." She replied.

As they walked Zelda looked back to see if Link was following, and sure enough he was. He was hiding in the sakura trees. Zelda smiled knowing if Timothy tried anything she'd be safe.

"So Prince Timothy, why'd you bring me here?" Zelda asked.

He smirked. "Do you know what I heard last night and this morning?" He asked coyly.

She looked at him puzzled. "Well let me refresh your memory.." He said tackling her to the floor.

"GET OFF O-" She was cut off when he grabbed her breasts. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed.

He smirked. "Last night you enjoyed this.." He said evily.

Zelda gasped. "Y-You heard?" She asked scared.

He nodded. "Oh yes, I heard _everything_. I just can't believe a Princess like you would go for a rebel." He said pulling up her dress.

Zelda screamed. "P-Please l-let m-me g-go!" She sobbed. Suddenly theres a crash.

Link took one look at Zelda and when he saw her face leaking tears, he went full hero. "LET HER THE HELL GO!" Link yelled unsheathing his sword.

"L-Link.." She sobbed holding out her hand.

Lord Timothy stomped on her arm. "What are you going on about you rebel?!" He asked angrily.

Zelda winced in pain. Link's eyes flared with anger. "I'm telling you to let Princess Zelda GO!" He yelled striking. It hit Lord Timothy in the shoulder.

"Gah you peasant! How dare you lay a hand on me!" He roared pulling out his sword.

Zelda scurried to the corner of the room crying. "YOU HURT HER!" Link yelled blocking an attack.

"Well I wouldn't have if she'd just be in love with me and not a low life like you!" Timothy shot back.

"Because she loves me doesn't mean you have to resort to PAIN!" Link yelled attacking and hitting.

Timothy smirked. "Well at least I know she has to marry someone of royal blood, so she will never be allowed to marry you." He sneered.

Link's eyes flickered and Navi appeared **(Sorry had to add the annoying bug XD)**. "Hey look!" Navi said swishing towards Zelda.

Link and Timothy stopped fighting and saw a frail and sobbing Princess Zelda. "P-Please, stop..I *hic* love *hic* Link." She sobbed hugging Link.

Timothy sighed. "I guess you won this battle, I will not come for the Princess any longer." He said and walked out.

Link sighed and dropped his sword to wrap his arms around Zelda. Navi disappeard. "Zelda...I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. Its just your father caught me and he talked to me then I heard a scream, and it was you. So I appologize." He whispered in her ear.

Zelda sobbed hugging Link tighter. "B-But he's r-right! I-I have t-to choose o-one o-of them..!" She sobbed.

Link sighed. He loved her, more than life itself. "I..I know.." He said pulling back. He looked at Zelda. "I love you more than I can express.." He said kissing her cheek.

The king of Hyrule sighed as he saw the couple from his hiding place. "Oh Zelda.." He sighed.

He walked to Impa. "Impa." He said,

She looked up and kneeled. "Yes m'lord?" She asked.

"I need you to keep Zelda from Link until the engagment ball is over." He ordered.

Impa's face filled with shock then saddness. She knew that they loved each other and she didn't want to tear them apart, but if she's ordered to do so, then she shall. "May I ask why?" Impa asked.

He nodded. "I don't want them to get more attached to each other like they are now, if they don't split soon then they will make it impossible for Zelda to get married." He replied.

Impa nodded. "I'll go get Zelda." She said.

"Zelda!" She called. Zelda and Link walked up to her.

"Yes Impa?' She asked.

"I'm afraid you and Link are banned from seeing each other until the ball is over." Impa said.

Their eyes widened. "Wh-what?! No. NO!" Zelda shouted holding Link's arm.

"Princess your father ordered me to do so, now get away!" Impa ordered.

"NEVER!" She cried. Link's eyes clouded over with saddness.

"Why..why is he doing this?" He asked.

"Because I'm afraid he found out your bond." Impa replied.

Zelda started sobbing. "I'm NOT letting him go!" She cried.

Impa sighed. "I'm sorry but I'll have to remove you by force." Impa said grabbing Zelda's arm.

"Let me go! LINK!" Zelda cried reaching for Link.

Link reached for Zelda. "ZELDA!" He called trying to grab her but a guard stopped him.

"NO!" Zelda cried disappearing by a deku seed.

Link fell to his knees tears brimming his eyes. "N-No.." He said.

The king walked up to Zelda. "My child I ap-" He was cut off.

"NO! I don't want to hear your appologies! I LOVE LINK! You take everything I love! My freedom, my life, and now my lOVE!" She cried.

"Zelda I'm trying to do whats best for you." He said.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! You're just doing what you want! You don't care about my happiness!" She sobbed.

"Zelda please listen.." He pleaded.

"NO! DON'T TALK TO ME FOR THE REST OF THE BALL!" She screeched running to her chambers.

"Oh goddesses..what have I done?" He asked sighing.

Zelda was in her room bawling her eyes out. *knock* *knock* "Zelda..can I come in?" Tina asked.

Zelda hiccuped. "S-Sure my l-life is already r-ruined!" She sobbed.

Tina walked in. "Hey I'm sorry, I heard what happened between you and Link." She said.

"Heh its okay now you can have him since I can't." Zelda replied sadly.

Tina sighed. "I don't really want him, my brother Lord Samuel asked me to flirt with him to make you jealous." She replied rubbing Zelda's back soothingly.

Zelda hiccuped. "O-Oh I see.." She said.

Tina sighed. "Don't worry we'll find some way to get you guys back together.." She said standing up.

"Thanks Tina.." Zelda said.

Tina smiled. "Don't worry about it." She replied walking out of the room.

**Saya-Chan: Okay so I fixed my paragraphs YAY!**

**Navi: You called me a bug T^T**

**Saya-Chan: Well you act like an annoying pest..**

**Navi: AWWWWEEE! T^T R&amp;R...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya-Chan: Okay I know the chappies are getting shorter, but its because I want more chapters.**

**Impa: Wow, lame excuse.**

**Saya-Chan: Its not an excuse!**

**Impa: Whatever, Saya doesn't own The Legend of Zelda.**

Skyward Love (chapter 3)

Link was punching his wall. "Dammit..Dammit!" He groaned

*Knock* *knock* Impa knocked on his door. "Hero?" She asked.

"What?!" He asked angrily opening his door.

She sighed and stepped in. "I am sorry Link." She said.

He growled. "No you're not! I knew that we could never be together, but at least I could've been with her until the end!" He seethed.

Impa smiled sadly. "You love her don't you?" She asked.

He sighed and hung his head. "Did you just figure this out?" He asked sadly.

She shook her head. "No, Princess Zelda told me _everything_. And when I say everything I mean everything." She grinned.

Link blushed bright red. "E-Everything?" He asked looking at his feet.

She grinned. "Oh yes Link, _Everything_." She said chuckling.

Link sighed. "Yea but thats also the reason why I broke up with her in the first place.." He sighed.

Impa patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. Knowing Zelda she'll find a way." She said exiting the room.

Zelda sat in her room staring out the window. "Link.." She sobbed.

Link walked down the hallway. Lord Timothy saw him. "Hello hero." Timothy greeted.

Link looked back. "Oh hi.." He greeted back.

Timothy sighed. "Listen I do appologize. I was being an idiot. A jealous blubbering idiot." He said.

Link frowned. "I know, I'm not mad at you. Her father banned us from seeing each other until the ball is over.." He said curtaining his face.

"WHAT?! No way!" Timothy asked stepping forward.

Link turned to him. "Yea, I'm going to find out why." Link said pointing to the throne room.

Timothy's eyes widened. "Want me to go with you?" He asked grabbing his shoulder.

"Sure, I don't mind." Link replied walking forward.

Timothy walked to the door with Link. "Excuse me, King." Link asked walking in.

"Oh yes, what is it Link?" The king asked.

"I want to know why." Link stated.

Timothy watched in awe as Link stood up infront of the king.

"What do you mean?" King asked.

"Why did you ban me and Princess Zelda from seeing each other?" Link asked angrily.

The king narrowed his eyes. "What right do you have with her in the first place?" He asked.

Timothy stepped in. "Is it not okay for a man to love someone? I hurt Zelda by being an idiot. And Link here saved her." Timothy argued.

The king's eyes widened. "I know Link loves her, but she has to marry someone of royal blood." The king said as Link seethed with anger.

"Then I resign in the running!" Timothy shot back. Link stared at Timothy with shock.

The king's mouth dropped. "Wh-what?!" He asked.

Link looked at Timothy. "You don't have to do this." He whispered.

Timothy grinned. "Oh but I must." He whispered back. "I resign! These two belong with each other." He said.

The king grunted. "I am sorry but these are the rules." He scoffed.

Link growled. "Whose rules?!" He seethed.

"Enough! I am done talking about this! Leave my vision at once!" The king ordered.

Link stormed away. Timothy walked beside him. "Did I make it worse?" Timothy asked.

Link shook his head. "No, its mine. I shouldn't have got involved with Zelda. Then maybe she could've had a happier life." Link sighed.

Timothy patted his back. "You know thats not true. Zelda would've probably murdered you if you didn't get involved with her." He teased.

Link sighed. "Yea, but she still could've had a better life." Link stated.

Zelda walked down the hallway until she heard talking. "No, its mine. I shouldn't have got involved with Zelda. Then maybe she could've had a happier life." Link sighed.

Tears started filling her eyes. "Yea, but she still could've had a better life." Link stated.

They over flowed. "AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" She cried stepping out from her hiding place.

Link and Timothy gasped. "Pr-Princess?!" Link asked shocked.

Her face turned heart broken. "S-So y-you wished th-that y-you never g-got involved w-with m-me?" She sobbed.

Link's face turned from shock to saddness. "I..I d-didn't mean it l-like that.." He said.

She looked at him. "Oh yea! Th-Then what d-did you m-mean?!" She asked.

Link stepped up to her. "N-No wait Princess!" He called. But it was too late, Zelda ran off.

Link ran to his room. 'Its all my fault!' He thought.

Zelda is now whimpering in her room. "So he doesn't love me at all!" She sobbed.

Link slumped against his door. "So this is the end, isn't it?" He asked.

Impa over heard their entire conversation. "Oh my. Lord Timothy, do watch over them." She asked as she vanished by deku seeds.

Impa walked to Zelda's room. *Knock* *Knock* "Princess Zelda?" She asked.

Zelda hiccuped. "Wh-What?" She sobbed hugging her pillow.

Impa sighed and walked in. "Zelda, whats wrong?" She asked.

Zelda looked up. "What do you think?! Link doesn't love me anymore!" She sobbed.

Impa sighed. "Maybe its because he's trying to let you go." She said.

Zelda growled. "Why would he need to let me go?!" She asked angrily.

Impa grabbed her shoulder. "Because he feels like he's not good enough for you. He feels like you deserve better, like he can't protect you forever." Impa explained.

Zelda sobbed. "B-But I know h-he'll protect me, and h-he does d-deserve me!" She cried.

Impa sighed and rubbed her shoulder. "He needs to find that out himself." She said.

Zelda sobbed hugging Impa. "B-But he only has one day left!" She cried.

Impa nodded. "I know.." She said.

Link was in the garden talking with Lord Timothy. "Man, you only have one day. And the other suitors are getting angry that you have all Zelda's attention." Timothy said.

Link nodded. "I know." He said.

Oohs and aahs were heard as Zelda walked out. Zelda was in a long purple dress and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Link looked at her and she glanced at him but she did a humph and turned away.

"Wow, she looks beautiful." Timothy said.

Link nodded mesmerized by her beauty. "Yea.." He said sadly.

Zelda once she was in the garden stepped up to the podium with her father.

"Hello, thank you for waiting. Today and tomorrow will be the last days of the ball. Zelda shall pick her suitor tomorrow evening." King said.

Zelda looked out at the crowd and smiled prettily. "May the best suitor win!" She said stepping down.

Link filled with anger. "I don't even know why I'm still here." He growled.

Timothy patted his back. "Calm down, you will win her." He said.

**Saya-Chan: Oh btw I'm sad, you all read the first chapter but not the next ones! Am I that bad?**

**Navi: Yes you are!**

**Saya-Chan: Aww okay, R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saya-Chan: YAY! Another chappie!**

**Impa: You had to add lemon..**

**Saya-Chan: Yup! That is my soul purpose!**

**Impa: Saya-Chan doesn't own The Legend of Zelda.**

Skyward Love (Chapter 4)

Zelda looked around and someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped. "Oh Prince John you scared me!" Zelda exclaimed.

He laughed. "Oh sorry! I just wanted to know if you'd dance with me?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled. "But of course!" She said taking his hand.

Prince John spun Zelda around.

Link saw Zelda dancing. He got jealous. "Hey Lady Amelia!" He called.

She ran up to him and smiled. "Link!" She cheered. "What did you need?" She asked.

He grinned. "Want to dance?" He asked.

She smiled. After they danced for about three songs, Amelia stopped them.

"Link?" She asked.

"Yes Amelia?" He replied.

"You didn't really want to dance with me, did you?" She wondered.

He sighed. "Not really. Well not like that anyway." He said.

She smiled sadly. "You're not over her are you?" She asked.

He nodded. "I guess..I guess not." He replied.

She smiled. "I got an idea!" She exclaimed. "Why don't you talk to her?" She asked.

He nodded. "I guess but I still can't be with her." Link said sadly.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "You never know, there are no laws with love." She said.

He smiled. "Thank you!" He said.

Zelda looked over and saw Link smiling with Amelia. She felt sad. 'Did he forget me already?' She wondered tears nearly spilling. "Excuse me, are you alright?" Prince John asked.

She looked back. "Oh yes I'm just tired!" She exclaimed.

He grinned. "Well I'm going to get us drinks." He said and walked to the table.

"Miss Zelda?" Lord Samuel asked.

She looked over. "Oh hello." Zelda greeted.

"Want to dance?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sure!" She said taking his hand.

The danced around Link and Amelia. 'Link..Link I'm sorry..' She thought sadly.

Link looked over and saw Zelda looking off. 'Hm?' He wondered.

"Hey Link?" Amelia asked.

He looked at her. "Yes?" He replied.

"When you and Zelda get married can I be the bride's maid of honor?" She asked giggling.

His face turned red. "A-Amelia we can't! I can't marry her.." He said.

Amelia sighed. "Its a joke, but besides go tell her how you feel." She said.

He grinned. "Maybe I will." He said.

Zelda and Samuel danced. He noticed her saddness. "Are you okay? You look a little off." He asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, why does everyone think I'm off?" She asked curiously.

"Haha let me guess Prince John asked you the same thing?" He said.

She nodded. "Yea, well I'm feeling tired. So I'm going to stop dancing." She said.

He nodded. "Oh yes. Good day." Samuel said.

Zelda just walked off to the side of the party not really paying attention to anything going on.

Link saw Zelda alone. "Hold on I'll be right back." He said to Amelia.

Link ran up to Zelda and whispered in her ear, "Meet me at the stables tonight."

He ran back to Amelia. Zelda's face turned to confusion. 'What?' She wondered.

"What'd you ask her?" Amelia asked.

He grinned. "I told her to meet me." He said.

After the ball it was now evening and Zelda was in her room. She sighed and turned on the hot water for her bath.

She got in the hot water. 'Why did he want to meet me?' She wondered.

She got out of the bath and walked to her closet. She pulled out a white lace skirt, a light pink blouse, and an eggshell white shawl to go over the shirt. She put on white sandals.

She saw a person's shadow beneath her door. 'Someones' watching me?!' She ran over to her window and jumped out.

Link was waiting at the gate of the stables. He saw Zelda running. "Hey Zel-" He was cut off.

"RUUN!" She yelled pulling him into the stables.

Link looked down at her and blushed. He was ontop of her. Their faces only centimeters apart. Zelda was panting, probably from running. She was red and had sweat beads sliding down her delicate face.

"Z-Zelda wh-" She cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh.." She whispered.

"PRINCESS! PRINCESS!" Someone called.

He looked at the now scared Zelda. "P-Prince E-Edward w-was waiting outside m-my r-room. He h-heard m-me leaving and f-followed me!" She sobbed.

Link growled. 'What does that bastard think he's doing anyway?' He thought angrily. "Do you know why?" He asked.

She pulled him closer to her. "I-I d-don't kn-know!" She stammered hugging him.

He blushed. "Okay, well lets wait until he passes." He said.

She nodded. They waited for about 15 minutes before they were sure he left. "L-Link..?" Zelda asked.

He looked at her, they were both blushing since he was still ontop of her. "Yea?" He replied.

She gulped and kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry.." She sobbed.

He blushed red. "F-For wh-what?" He asked.

She looked at him her face pink from crying. "For..for not being able to be with you!" She cried hugging him.

His eyes widened. "Z-Zelda, its not your fault." he whispered burrying his face in her blonde locks.

She hiccuped. "I-I'm not getting married to a suitor..I'll marry you.." She whispered.

He blushed. "Zelda! You can't do that! Your father would be furious." He said hugging her.

He felt tears leaking onto his tunic. "B-But, I-I d-don't w-want t-to m-marry a-any o-of th-them!" She sobbed.

He sighed and kissed her softly. She blushed but kissed back, the kiss turned into something more passionate. Link picked Zelda up bridal style. She gasped.

"Wh-What a-are you doing?" She panted.

He grinned and kissed her. "Taking you some place where I can make you moan hysterically." Link said smirking.

She blushed. "L-Link!" She said.

A few minutes later they arrived at Link's house. He carried Zelda to his room. She gasped when she felt the sheets on her back.

He crawled ontop over her and kissed her with as much passion and love as he could. She gasped and kissed back with as much passion as him. He pried her mouth open with his teeth. She opened her mouth wider to give him access. He rubbed his toungue over hers. He let his toungue roam on the roof of her mouth. She grinned and slid her toungue past his and into his mouth. Their toungue battled for dominance.

Link pulled back leaving a trail of saliva. He grinned once he saw his Princess panting and gasping, like she had no air without him. "L-Link *pant* I-I *pant* m-moore." She panted.

He grinned and leaned down and licked her jaw line. She moaned softly. He moved his hand down her body to her thigh, he rubbed her thigh soothingly. She gasped. "Zelda..?" He asked.

She looked at him, her eyes full of love, passion, and lust. "Y-Yes L-Link?" She replied shifting under his touch.

"Promise me..promise me that you won't forget me after you get married." He pleaded.

Her breath hitched her throat. "I will never, never forget you.." She said kissing him.

He sighed and kissed her back. He pulled back and bit her neck, giving her a love mark. She moaned. He had his right hand move from her thigh to under her shirt. He slipped her shirt off and over her head. She undid the ties that held his tunic and slipped it off. He groaned as Zelda grabbed his manhood.

"Z-Zelda!" He groaned.

She smirked and pushed him over so she was ontop. She traced invisible shapes on his chest. She leaned down and kissed his lips. He reached up and pulled the ribbons loose out of her hair.

Her hair fell loosely over his chest. He smirked and kissed her. She kissed him back. He licked her lips. She moaned and opened her mouth. He slid his toungue in and massaged hers.

"L-Link..pl-pleasee." She moaned.

He grinned and flipped her over. She gasped. He pulled her skirt down past her knees and over her ankles. She pulled his trousers and boxers down. She gulped and lowered herself, feeling all the sensations.

"A-Ahh ohh!" She moaned.

Link groaned but held her hips in place. She lifted herself up a little before slamming herself down. She repeated this until she was in a rhythym.

"L-Lin-AHHH!" She moaned as Link squeezed her breasts.

He grinned and thrusted upward to match her movements. She bobbed up and down as Link licked her body.

"Zelda..I.." He started.

Zelda moaned loudly. "LIIIIIINK!" She moaned.

He gasped as she came all over him. "Z-Zelda!" He groaned.

She panted and stared lovingly at Link.

"Heh my turn." He smirked. He flipped Zelda onto her back.

She gasped. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders. He leaned down and licked her folds. She moaned loudly. He played with the nub a little. She bit her lip to muffle her moans.

"Aww I wanna hear you moan.." He whispered huskily.

Zelda whimpered in pleasure. He thrusted his toungue in her.

"L-Lin-mnnnmm L-L-Linn- mnnmnmnm A-AHHHAHHHH! L-LINK!" She moaned loudly.

He thrusted his toungue in and out so he could milk her. He lapped up her juices. "Mmmmm you taste good." Link teased.

She playfully glared at him. He put her legs down and he placed himself at her entrance. Before he could plunge himself in Zelda pushed him over.

"Sorry *Pant* Link, b-but its my turn.." She panted.

She leaned down and licked the head. He groaned and tensed. She put the whole thing in her mouth. She sucked him, nibbled him, and bit him. To see his reactions. He hissed and shoved her harder to him.

She pulled back panting, a little bit of cum leaking from her mouth. He grinned and sat up. He kissed her, he opened her mouth and sucked on her tounge. She moaned.

"L-Link, I-I...t-take..m-me.." She moaned laying on her back.

He grinned and crawled over her. He placed himself at her entrance. He teased her and circled her core.

"L-Link..s-stop i-it!" Zelda moaned.

Link grinned and rammed into her. She gasped and threw her head back in pleasure. He rammed into her again and again.

"AhhAHHHooooohhh HARDER! HARDER!" She moaned out.

He thrusted into her harder and he sucked on her neck leaving a hickey. She moaned loudly. He pounded into her. He felt her walls clench around his dick.

"L-Link! I-I! I'M GONNA CUMM!" She moaned.

He grunted. "I-I know.." He groaned pounding harder and harder.

"M-More! L-Link m-more!" She moaned.

She grabbed his dick and moved him deeper. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled so she got him all the way in to the brim.

Zelda put her arms around Link's neck. "L-Link...make me...make me cum.." She moaned softly.

He blushed and nodded. "But of course.." He whispered in her ear.

He held her back and he thrusted in her harder. She was tightening him more. "OH! OH LINK! OH MORE! MOREEE!" She screamed.

He thrusted in her one last time before they came in sync.

Zelda looked in Link's eyes as did he. "I love you Zelda.." He whispered kissing her.

She sighed and pulled him so he was laying on her. "I-I love you too." She whispered kissing him.

Prince Edward looked around the court yard. 'Where is she?!' He thought angrily. He looked near the garden, and by the pond. It had been at least two hours since he last saw her. 'Maybe she's at the stables..' He wondered.

He walked by the stables, still no one. 'Gah what if she's with the damn rebel?!' He wondered angrily.

He stormed back to the castle.

**Saya-Chan: LONG CHAPPIE!**

**Navi: Yes yes it was!**

**Saya-Chan: R&amp;R!**


End file.
